With rapid development of touch sensing technology, touch control systems have become part of everyday life. Many electronic consumer products, including TVs, refrigerators, remote controllers, portable electronic devices and the like, are usually equipped with various types of touch control units to provide easy human-machine interface to enhance intuitive operation. However, the control function is quite limited since only tapping operation or sliding operation is used and few variables are obtained during one touch operation. For example, X-coordinate and Y-coordinate of a touch object in an X-Y coordinate system are viewed as two variables. When the touch object moves, the two variables change and they are detected or calculated respectively and continuously. For another example, the two variables may indicate that the touch object is present or absent so as to determine whether a tapping operation on a virtual button of the touch control unit is performed.
Due to the limited and inconvenient operation mode, there is still a significant gap for intuitive operation. How to obtain as much information as possible during a short touch operation period is an important issue now.